Boy With A Coin
by bonecolouredskin
Summary: one shot on how Alice finally meets Alice, human.  :


**Ukay ima have a go at a one shot, although I dont really like them but its shorter and easier and blah blah blah. Don't really know what to write about but i'm bored and i'm listening to a song that reminds me of Alice and Jasper so i'll do it about them:) **

**if your wondering the song is flightless bird, American mouth and its by Iron & Wine. They are epic and you should listen to them. **

**Okayz so here we gooo! Oh yeah and its all human cause the vamps just piss me off not being out in sunlight.**

**Boy With A Coin.**

Alice brushed through her soft supple hair sighing when her parting wouldn't go right. She had been doing her hair for thirty minutes and it _still_ wouldn't go right. Alice had washed it, added countless of products on it, straightened it and brushed it again but it still wouldn't go.

Her hair _had _to be right.

Usually Alice didn't care what her hair looked like but today she cared because today was a very special day.

Today was the day she'd meet Jasper.

You might be questioning who is this Jasper? What importance does he hold in Alices life? Well, Jasper is a very special boy indeed. He's Alices soul mate.

'Soul Mate' corny, but real.

Jasper hasn't exactly met Alice yet, or in fact he doesn't know of her existence but Alice knows of his and she knows they are destined to be together. Alice knows everything about him. The way his hair shines under the moonlight, the way he laughs when he forgets to pass instead of catch, the way he sings beautifully in the shower but doesn't believe he can sing. Anything and everything about Jasper Hale Alice adored. You might be thinking Alice is some kind of crazy stalker but she's not. She's physic. And not the crazy kind with long skirts and bandanna and mystic future seeking balls, no, Alice Brandon is your next to nothing ordinary girl.

She has seen Jasper through dreams, visions and whatnot. She dreams of him every night, and sees him in a vision at least once a day. And today Alice was going to meet Jasper Hale in person. She just _had _to be perfect.

Jasper was going to be in the park down the road from her at midnight. It was half eleven. She had half an hour before she was going to meet the love of her life.

Jasper wasn't meant to be at the park near her, Jasper lived miles and miles and miles away from Alice. Alices visions wouldn't tell her why Jasper was near her. Maybe it was fate, maybe it was luck, whatever it was Alice was grateful.

Alice looked at her outfit, plain black skinnies, black top and a black hoody. The usual. Alice wasn't all about vibrant colours, sometimes at school she was called hateful names but she didn't mind. She only cared what Jasper thought of her, no one else's opinions mattered.

It was 11.45, Alice best be going. It was about a ten minute walk to the park, she needed five minutes to prep herself.

Alice walked down the stairs carefully not to wake her drunken father that laid fast asleep on the sofa. Alice sighed as she walked out the front door, slamming it shut. Alice was glad with the freedom that her father allowed her. She didn't like the fact he couldn't care less what happened to her. Alice was considered a 'bad influence' at school. She got into trouble and was known for her mouth and back talk. It was all an act, an act to see if her father cared just a morsel. He didn't. He never did.

It was cold outside. It started to slightly rain. Alice pulled up the hood on her jacket and zipped it up. No way was she ruining her hair for the amount of time she put into it. No freakin way.

Alice made it to the park with three minutes to spare. She looked around the dark playground that smelt faintly of weed. It always smelt like this around this time. Alice set herself down on the swings and gently swung herself. The sqweeks of the chains echoed loudly through the abandoned playground. Alices eyes were focused on the enterence gate to the park where her soul mate would be entering in exactly two minutes. Alice wasn't nervous, being nervous was for weaklings and Alice was far from weak, her father made sure of that...

Alice shook her head. No memories tonight. Tonight was Jasper and her. Thats all.

Alice heard footsteps through the silent atmosphere.

Her breath hitched a knot.

This was it.

The love of her life was going to walk through the gates.

Right.

Now.

He was just as beautiful in real life as in her visions and dreams, even more so maybe.

His hair shined the way it did in her dreams.

His deep blue eyes showed a hint of sadness, was betrayed by the moonlight to make them bluer than ever.

His cheeks were tinted slightly red from the coldness and looked upsullen from his pale white skin.

He was still the most amazing creature she'd ever seen in her whole entire life.

His eyes met Alices, and just by the way his eyes changed she knew he'd found his soul mate. Today was the day everything would change.

Jasper walked into the cold sullen park and noticed a girl on the swings. No, it wasn't _just _a girl, it was the most beautiful, most amazing, most prettiest girl he had ever seen in his whole entire life.

The way her cheekbones rose high, the way he chestnut hair shone in the darkness, the way he small yet perfect lips smiled slightly when she noticed him. She was _his_. Jasper had a gut feeling this girl was going to be very important to him, and when he had a feeling he went for it with no second thoughts. Watching her was the only drug he'd ever need.

The girl got up and walked towards him. Jasper stood frozen at the park enterence. The girl smiled gently.

"You kept me waiting a long time." Somehow Jasper knew this didn't mean waiting in the park. Jaspers mind was fumbled for words. He stared at her for a long time and realised he hadn't spoken. The girl smiled again.

"Sorry ma'am." was the only thing that came to his mind. The girl grabbed his hand and walked him to the swings. Her name was Alice. He knew that by the simple touch, the connection between them was too hard to explain. From there on then Jasper Hale was In love with Alice Brandon, a girl he had known for five minutes, but in that short time knew he would spend the rest of his life with her.

**AND THATS IT BAITCHS3**


End file.
